Duck and Dog, Bird and Bear, Same Energy
by GreenSwitch
Summary: Based on the reveal trailer for Banjo-Kazooie, R&R please. (One-shot)


**(Sorry if Banjo, Kazooie, and any other characters are OoC in this thing. I don't know Banjo and Kazooie very well so I had to go off what I know.)**

Hunt the dog and Duck the duck, together known as Duck Hunt, went down the somewhat empty hallway and up to where Master Hand's room would be. "_Why do you think Master Hand called us to his office?_" Duck quacked, looking at his partner's face.

"_Wouldn't know, Duck,_" Hunt barked, trotting down to the big door. Duck flew up and poked the door, said door cracking open. Hunt finished opening it with his paw as Duck landed back on his back. The two entered the big room, the door randomly closing behind them. Nothing too abnormal.

Then they noticed a brown bear wearing a backpack with a red bird inside of it. Ok, maybe this was abnormal.

"Hello, Duck Hunt," Master Hand chirped, getting the two duos to look at the floating hand.

"_Hiya,_" Hunt barked.

"Anyways, I called you two because of their reveal trailer," Master Hand went on. "Banjo and Kazooie, this is Duck Hunt. Hunt and Duck, this is Banjo-Kazooie."

"Hello," Banjo, the bear, smiled, holding out a paw. Kazooie, however, glared at Duck before looking away. Hunt put his paw in Banjo's paw, also (somewhat) smiling. Duck looked at Kazooie, frowning, before hopping onto Hunt's head.

"Duck Hunt," Master hand started, getting the two duos to look at it again. "You remember K Rool's reveal trailer?"

"_How could we!_" Duck laughed, getting a chuckle and nod from Hunt.

"These guys give me a bad feeling," Kazooie whispered to Banjo.

"Well, we're going to do the same, but with you two pretending to be Banjo and Kazooie," Master Hand finished. The hunting duo started laughing while the puzzle-piece duo looked at the hand in shock.

"You're kidding!" Kazooie screeched.

"Well, it worked with K Rool, _and_ you, Rool, and Diddy are all Rare Entertainment characters," Master Hand explained.

"The reactions are going to be _horrible_," Kazooie muttered to herself.

"Hey, it'll be awesome, though," Banjo smiled, looking at the red bird.

"_Now that I think about it, don't we have an alt that makes me brown and Duck red?_" Hunt wondered.

"Yes, you do," Master Hand replied. "However, Marth had an alt with Roy's colors and yet Roy was DLC for the fourth Smash tournament. Also, the pieces are over there."

"_This is going to be AMAZING!_" Duck quacked at Hunt as they trotted over.

"_I know! I don't care if we get smacked across the head, I want to see DK's and Diddy's reactions!_" Hunt barked, looking at the stuff.

"Still don't trust those two," Kazooie chirped. "And I can't understand them."

"I'm sure there'll be more creatures, ones that you can understand," Banjo assured.

"Let's wait until the trailer's done with," Kazooie hissed. Just then, the hunting duo were finished with the fake outfit.

"Ok, now get to your places, I need to call the Donkey Kong characters down here," Master Hand said. The four nodded before going out a nearby door.

-()-

"Three... two... one-"

"Attention, can Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and King K Rool come down to my office? Thank you."

Dedede groaned. "Well, next time?" the penguin asked.

"Yea!" K Rool smiled.

"Well, why not?" DK shrugged. Diddy nodded. The three then walked out, going down a silent hallway.

Soon, the came to the big doors and went inside. "Hi, Master Hand," the three said at once.

"Reveal trailer time. Like K Rool's but different. You'll quickly tell," Master Hand quickly explained. The three nodded. "Now go to your places. K Rool, you'll be sleeping in front of Diddy." The three nod before entering the door.

-()-

He noticed a new picture on the screen- one of him and Diddy fighting K Rool- before shutting it off. He tossed a peel behind him, K Rool fast asleep and snoring, Diddy hanging loosely from his wheel tire sitting place. Just then, a familiar jiggle and puzzle piece jumped by them, altering the kongs. DK quickly stood up and beat his chest as Diddy looked at Rool. Soon, Diddy popped the snooze bubble and way awake. The two looked out the window.

Diddy and DK pressed themselves against the window like last time, but Rool came up in the top right corner of the window and forced DK to move his hand. The two growled slightly at each other before noticing the shadow. The window and wood near it broke, causing the group to look out. In front of them, a shadow of a familiar bear and bird faced them. The shadow ducked down and...

Duck Hunt threw off the outfit, Hunt doing an odd pose and borked once while Duck quacked and flew next to Hunt. Needless to say, all three of the DK character's mouths dropped. The two need preceded to laugh for, like, five seconds before a figure jumped up from above and kicked Hunt in the face. The dog flew too the side, Duck quacking in confusion. Banjo and Kazooie landed where the duck and dog once were, pulling out their musical interments.

_But you know the rest..._

**(FYI, I've never played a Banjo and Kazooie game before... anyway, hoped you enjoyed! GreenSwitch out!)**


End file.
